


Hack-It Sombra

by wreckingduty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingduty/pseuds/wreckingduty
Summary: In a crossover between Wreck-It Ralph and Overwatch, Sombra tests her hacking abilities outside of her game.





	Hack-It Sombra

Wreck-It Ralph stood completely still, frozen in time and space. His eyes were blank and fixed forward, not even unconscious things like blinking and breathing were active and none of his idle animations were playing.

Footsteps walked around him as Sombra admired her handiwork. In her game, she was well-known for saying ‘Everything can be hacked… and everyone.’ But, that took on an entirely different meaning when she was outside of it.

She hadn’t been certain it would even work, hence her target. She had picked a character that was a large target, slow moving, and from a simpler age and code. He was a perfect guinea pig.

Sombra had him frozen, freely accessing Ralph’s code. Everything was there, she could make him do anything she wanted him to. In her game, she was just able to temporarily lock characters out of their abilities, but outside of it, well, it seemed she was able to manipulate anything and anyone she wanted.

She didn’t have any plans at the moment, this was simply a test of her abilities. Now that she knew that it worked, she could attempt to hack more current targets from games that were more complex.

Activating her invisibility, she got a good distance away and out of sight before releasing Ralph.

Wreck-It Ralph immediately regained consciousness, shaking his head to clear it. He looked around, shrugged and kept on going, seemingly oblivious to what exactly had happened and none the worse for wear.


End file.
